


Say 'yes'.

by moth2fic



Series: The arrangement [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marriage is arranged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'yes'.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the Broadstairs Bacchanalia 2015. We all wrote to the same prompt and trope - SGA and 'arranged marriage' - picked at random by our organiser. We also each had a love heart, the words on which had to be used. Mine said 'say yes'. We chose to stick to 100 words for our drabbles.

"We need a marriage as a message to everyone about the new laws," said Elizabeth.

"Why us?" groaned John.

"Why not?" muttered Rodney. "Just another way to derail our lives." He glared.

"But this is arranged," said Teyla. "You have arranged marriages on earth?" 

"Sometimes," said Elizabeth. "In some cultures. So it's agreed. John, you need to propose to Rodney for the video we'll be disseminating."

John, down on one knee, said, "Rodney, will you marry me?"

"What?" said Rodney. "What do I do?"

"Say 'yes'," prompted Elizabeth firmly, but it was John's pleading echo, 'say yes', that convinced him.


End file.
